Dirty Minds
by Peccator
Summary: A peaceful, harmless, really totally innocent gaming night at Chie's and Aoi's room with Mai, Mikoto, Natsuki and Shizuru... or maybe not so innocent after all? Oneshot.


**A/N:** A little one-shot that came to my mind when a friend randomly asked me some questions outta that game. (I failed them all .__.)

If anyone already had the idea, lemme know - I didn't find anything like it tho. If I missed anyone's story, I apologize.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters used in the story, kthx.

* * *

It was 1am, a starlit fullmoon night. A very peaceful scenery. Barely any sound could be heard, to make it short; it was really relaxing. Most of the people attending Fuuka Academy were already sound asleep. Well… probably Nao wasn't, but hell she doesn't count.

There was one other group of students who were everything but asleep:

Chie, Aoi, Mai, Mikoto, Natsuki and Shizuru were all sitting in Chie's and Aoi's dorm room, most of them naked, the others barely clothed at all.

They were sitting in groups of two: Aoi with Chie; Mai with Mikoto and of course Shizuru with Natsuki.

They were seated around a table on which several cards and an hour glass were on.

The peaceful night's silence seemed to be disturbed by that little group, since one of them kept complaining quite loudly about the whole situation.

"Why the hell am I doing this anyway? And how did we end up half-naked here again?" Natsuki was fuming. This whole show wasn't embarrassing anymore – it was pure humiliation! She had only her underwear left and Shizuru didn't look like she was trying to help her at all.

The kaichou was sitting there next to her, a smile on her face as she waited for her angry partner to calm down a bit, she'd see how pointless her complaining was in a few seconds.

Honestly, this was the fifth time Natsuki actually ended up complaining about this "fucking game" how she called it. The first time was when she heard about the rules, the second when she lost her hoodie, the third after her shirt, the fourth when she lost her skirt and now she actually is upset because she had to take off her socks.

She glared at the people around her who were only giving her amused looks before she threw her arms in the air, sighed loudly before she finally sat down again: "You're so gonna pay for that one Chie…" she murmured while giving the girl another glare.

So here's the question: How did they end up sitting there barely clothed, seemingly playing some game?

* * *

It was two days ago when Chie got an interesting text message telling her about a game called 'dirty minds'. Chie immediately knew she had to try it out, though she decided to slightly change the rules.

Wearing a mischievous smile she made her way to her next class.

Entering the room she looked for the person to help her carrying out her devilish plan, her girlfriend Aoi.

Spotting her sitting on her usual spot the approached the brunette hugging her from behind.

"Guess who." She said in a playful tone.

"Ah there you are, Chie-chan. I've already been wondering where you went off to."

Putting her head on Aoi's shoulder Chie whispered: "I have gotten an interesting message and I think I have a great plan to get some great pictures of Natsuki and the kaichou."

Turning around to face her; Aoi smiled at her lover saying: "That sounds awesome, tell me what you have planned for them."

Everybody knew that nothing sold as good as Kuga-Fujino pictures, both of them had too many fans to count them. And if everything worked as Chie had planned it she soon would have enough pictures to fund her studies later.

"I'll tell you later in the dorms, for now let's just say we're gonna play an interesting game with them."

Loosening the hug Chie sat down next to Aoi. The door rang, class was about to start. Exchanging a last amused look they applied their attention towards the teacher who just had entered the room.

After classes had ended the two girls immediately went to their dorm room, Aoi eager to know what exactly Chie had planned this time.

When they both had settled in the comfortable couch, Chie began to speak: "Have you ever heard about the game dirty minds?"

"I fear not, but the name sure sounds interesting, I have to say."

"Well, you have a card on which is the description of a word. You read out the hints to the person you're playing with and the person simply has to answer them."

"I'm sure you make it sound more innocent than it actually is, what exactly are those… 'descriptions' about?"

"Well, shall I give you a little example?"

"Sure, why not."

"Very well, listen:" Chie took out her mobile and flipped it open, searching for the text message she received this morning.  
"Ah, found it. The hint is: The more you play with me the harder I get. What might that be?"

Aoi listened to the hint Chie gave her, before a blush spread over her face: "Ch… Chie-chan just what kind of question is that?!"

Chie giggled at Aoi's reaction, having expected nothing but that: "Ah Aoi-chan you're so dirty minded, it's only a Rubik's Cube I'm talking about." She innocently smiled at her lover as realization hit her.

"God Chie, that was the last thing I would've thought about." She now laughed too. "So, what exactly have you planned with that game?"

"Well, I thought we'll slightly change the rules. Usually you only have to play it with someone, asking questions, taking turns. I had the idea to make a little… tournament you could say.  
We'll make teams of two, one asking her partner the questions."

"And how will that provide good material? It's not that hard to get a picture of blushing Natsuki nowadays…"

Chie moved her finger from right to left, "Let me finish, Aoi. Whenever the partner answered a question wrong the one who asked the question has to strip down one piece of clothing. The next round the one who was previously asked will be the one asking the questions then."

"You want to make those two… strip? Oh my god, this will be awesome! But will those two agree to play it with us?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure about that. I thought we might invite Mai and Mikoto as well, just telling them we want to test out some new game we heard about, no details and such. I'm sure when those two come we'll have the real targets joining too.  
Also, I think some interesting Tokiha-Minagi pictures won't sell too bad as well."

"That really sounds great. But don't you think Natsuki will just end up blushing not answering at all?"

"Mhrm, that sounds like a possibility…"

"Also, once they know what it is about, I doubt the others will just say 'hey, sure let's get this started', don't you think?"

"I actually think that the kaichou won't have any problems, she'll be happy to use any opportunity to strip down her beloved puppy. When Shizuru joins the game Natsuki will have no choice but to join, too – I'm sure about that.

"Maybe we can bribe Mikoto into this – we'll just promise her a bowl of Ramen, or several ones maybe… We'll just have to make her really wanting this – so we'd have Mai on board, too."

"Chie-chan you're the devil herself." Aoi giggled. "I think in order to not having them say nothing, we'll give them a time-limit to answer each question. If they don't answer during the limit they'll automatically lose that one. What do you think?"

"It's a great idea – I wouldn't have expected anything else by the devil's bride."

So the two spent the rest of the evening searching the net for questions to accomplish their evil plan.

After three hours of work (and flirting) they finished their research, having found more than enough questions to torture their victims.

"Ne, Chie-chan – what day shall we invite them for?"

"What about Saturday night?"

"Isn't that a little short-dated?"

"I don't think so, I'll give the kaichou a call in a few minutes and give her some details, so she and Natsuki will come for sure – would you take care of Mai-san?"

"Sure why not, I just hope she doesn't have another part-time job…"

"That wouldn't matter too much; after all we'll be playing in the evening, so she should be back by then. More importantly: Remember not to tell them too many details, okay?"

"Got it." With this Chie grabbed her phone and Aoi went off to Mai's and Mikoto's room.

* * *

_Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep… _ _"Hello, Fujino speaking."_

"Ah, good evening kaichou-san, I was hoping I could interest you and Natsuki-san for a little game…?"

_"Ara, good evening to you, too Harada-san. What kind of game would that be?"_

"I won't tell too much, since it's a surprise. But I'm sure you – as my major Natsuki-picture customer would be really interested in some… stripping pictures?"

_"That sure sounds interesting Harada-san. Tell me more.."_

"I won't tell too much, after all it's a surprise. If you're interested in joining, please come to mine and Aoi's room on Saturday, at 9pm I'd say?"

_"Who else will be joining?"_

"Aoi's currently inviting Mai-san and Mikoto. The two of us will be joining in as well, so it'd be six people altogether."

_"Ookini Harada-san. I'm pretty sure Natsuki and I will be there."_

"Thanks a lot kaichou-san, I knew I could count on your help about that topic. Have a nice evening."

_"You have a nice evening too."_

_Beep..Beep..Beep._

She quickly sent a message to Aoi: Part I successfully accomplished!

* * *

"Fufufufu, Harada-san has always such nice ideas, I wonder what that game will be like." Shizuru sat at her kitchen desk, calmly sipping her green tea as she imagined what beautiful poses she might see when Natsuki will have to strip.

"I wonder how they will make my Natsuki take off her clothes though, she's always so shy.." A smile graced the kaichou's features as she mentally noted not to let that chance pass.

She slowly lifted herself up to capture Natsuki and make sure she won't have any plans on Saturday.

Closing the door behind her she walked outside, checking some of Natsuki's favorite places.

* * *

For some reason Natsuki fell a chill run down her spine. It was a mild evening, so this could only mean one thing: "I have to avoid Shizuru for a little while, I have the feeling she's up to something…"

The last time Natsuki had had such a feeling was when Shizuru made her dress up for Mai's carnival party – she actually wanted her to go there in a puppy costume. It was a hell of a fight – but Natsuki managed not to go in a puppy costume.

She remembered it so clearly _'Anything but this puppy costume'_ she had pleaded. It took her a while to figure that that was actually what Shizuru wanted to reach – she then pulled out a pink bunny costume, thus dooming her for the rest of the evening: Chie was taking pictures all the time and Nao would end up mentioning this for at least 2 weeks, until she actually had paid her to finally stfu with it.

Wait, what was she doing. She didn't have time to be spacing out right now, she had to hide, before…

Lovingly two arms hugged her from behind. _…before it was too late…_

Seductively a voice whispered: "Na-tsu-ki, I have something to ask you."

Should she answer? Should she risk it? It was too late now anyway, Shizuru had already found her…  
"Y.. Yes?" Did she just stutter? _Dammit, get yourself together, Kuga!_

"Harada-san just invited us to try out a new game on Saturday evening, does Natsuki have any plans that day?"

"Ah… I actually wanted to… erm… to…"

"Natsuki wanted to what?"

_Think, think, think…_ "AH! I wanted to visit Mai, since we had… erm plans…"

"But Mai-san is also participating in the mentioned game, so how can she have plans with Natsuki?"

"Mai… Mai is coming, too?"

"Why, yes she is."

_If Mai's coming it can't be the reason for that evil chill…_ "Fine, I guess it's okay then."

"Ookini my Natsuki."

* * *

Meanwhile Aoi was sitting in Mai's dorm room eating dinner with those two. Before she could even ask them, Mai had already invited her since Mikoto was clinging at her legs whining "Mai, hungry, dinner! Ramen?"

"There you go, Aoi-san." Mai said, placing a bowl of Ramen in front of Aoi.

"Thanks a lot. Sure smells delicious."

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Chie and I wanted to invite the two of you to try out a new game with us, Natsuki-san and kaichou-san." She felt her mobile vibrating in her pocket. "Excuse me for a moment…"  
She turned around reading the message she just received.  
_Wow, Chie-chan; I think that was a new record…_

She turned around again. "Sorry for that." She smiled softly at Mai who eyed her curiously.

"So what kind of game is it?"

"Oh, just some card game but it sounded like so much fun that we just wanted to try it out."

"And when are you planning to play it?"

"Saturday evening, at about 9pm in Chie's and my room."

"I think we're free then, ne Mikoto?" Mai turned her head to Mikoto who was busy eating her Ramen.

She just nodded while "hmpf"'ing in acknowledgement.

Part II – complete.

* * *

Later that evening the two of them prepared the researched questions and printed them out, cutting the paper in little cards, searching for an hour glass etc. etc…

The next day Chie visited Mikoto while Aoi distracted Mai.

"Hi Mikoto-chan." Chie said happily.

"Oh, Chie. Hi." The cat-girl nodded and smiled.

"Would you like to earn a nice amount of Ramen?"

"RAMEN?! Yes!"

"You remember that you'll be playing that game with us tomorrow, ne?"

She nodded.

"And we will ask you if you want to play it the way we want to, what will you say then?"

Mikoto thought for a moment, not answering.

"Well Mikoto-chan, if you want the Ramen you'll say 'yes', got it?"

Mikoto nodded eagerly in response: "Ramen! Your rules, okay!"

Chie smiles mischievously as she made her way back to her classroom.

Part III - successfully completed.

* * *

Saturday evening – 9:05pm. Everyone was sitting in Chie's and Aoi's room, waiting for the 'game' to start.

Chie already had her camera and - just in case - her mobile handy before the guests were to arrive. She locked up the door to prevent certain bluenettes from leaving and was the last one to sit down.

"Thanks for coming today I hope we didn't interfere with any plans." She looked at her visitors: Mikoto was lying on Mai's lap and Natsuki was trying to shake off the sneaky hands of Shizuru.

Chie cleared her throat before continuing; thus attracting everyone's attention: "The game we'll be playing is called 'dirty minds' – but no worries it's quite harmless…" She smiled especially at the shocked-looking Natsuki. _If that already freaks her out what will she do when she hears about the stripping part? Gotta take a photo of it!_ "...as long as your thoughts are innocent." She added with a wink.

She placed the cards on the table before continuing: "Well be playing in teams of two. I think Mai-san will be playing with Mikoto, Aoi with me and kaichou-san with Natsuki-san."

She looked around the room, making sure everyone was listening to her: "One of the partners will be the one to ask the question while the other one has to answer. You have 30 seconds to answer the question or you will lose that one.

"After the partner has answered… correctly or not – it will be the next group's turn. It will go on clock-wise.

"When each group has asked once; the one to ask will be the one who previously has answered the question. Sounds quite easy, ne?"

Mai and Natsuki eyed Chie suspiciously, there was something more to this than she had said.

"Oh right – if you answer a question wrong or don't answer at all the one who asked you the question will have to strip down one piece of clothing. The group who is the first to be completely naked has lost. Any questions?"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Natsuki jumped up pointing at Chie. "Do you really think we will play that kind of stupid game?!" Now she knew what this evil chill two days ago was about, she should have hidden… "Shizuru, tell her that we won't be doing this!"

Shizuru smiled calmly at Natsuki before she leaned her head next to her beloved, whispering something into her ear. Natsuki blushed, growled, sat down pouting before saying: "Fine, whatever!"

Chie gave Shizuru a thumps-up before turning her attention to Mai who seemed utterly speechless.

Feeling that the room's occupant's eyes were on her she slowly came back to her senses. "Erm… I don't think that this is such a good idea, ne Mikoto?" She hesitantly looked on the cat-girl on her lap.

Mikoto got up from her position, looking at Mai, then looking at Chie, before looking at Mai again.

She nodded her head fast before saying: "Good idea, great game, Ramen!"

Mai gave Chie a knowing gaze before giving up as well. She sighed and slumped back.

Meanwhile Natsuki still sat there sulking that she had to play some stupid game like this.

It was time for the first round, the three groups sitting around the table. Chie and Aoi were the ones to start. Of course they knew the questions and answers, so they wouldn't have too many problems surviving.

"Okay, Aoi-chan. Are you ready?" The brunette nodded and Chie drew a card from the stack in the middle of the table. She read the card's content before smiling and starting: "Here goes: What fits neatly between your breasts, works best when tugged, and inserts neatly into a hole?" She turned the hour clock upside down and waited for Aoi to reply.

Natsuki was, simply said shocked. What kind of questions were those?

Mai had a similar reaction, 'no that can't be something like that' she mentally kept telling herself.

Shizuru had a mischievous smile on her face, slowly understanding what Chie was up to. _Ara, what a great idea, Harada-san._

Mikoto just sat there and watched the whole scene.

"Oh that one's easy. That's a seatbelt!"

"Correct~"

Natsuki and Mai had a terrified look on their faces. How could someone guess it was something like that?

Next turn was Natsuki's. She hesitantly took a card from the pile, blushing as she read the contents.  
"Well… erm… so…" She looked at Shizuru. Her blush deepening. _Screw this!_ "WhatstartswithaCandendswithaTishairyovaldeliciousandcontainsthinwhitishliquid?"

Everyone in the room gave her a questioning look, not really having understood what she said. Well everyone but Shizuru. She again smiled at Natsuki. "Ara Natsuki should read it more clearly next time. The answer's coconut."

Natsuki suddenly felt relieved. Of course, Shizuru liked to act like a perverted old man but hell! That girl was intelligent as hell. She actually would be able to survive this hell of a game!

Chie didn't expect Shizuru to answer that one correctly. But she was able to get some interesting Kuga-extreme-blush-pictures so she'd let this one go for now.

Now it was time for Mai to ask Mikoto a question. She took a card, read it and took in a deep breath. _Natsuki has Shizuru, Aoi and Chie also seem to be able to handle this quite well. Oh my god, I'm doomed…" _ She sighed before reading out the card's contents: "My name starts with a "f" and ends in a "uck". I give out a lot of excitement and fight heat what am I?

She was so doomed.

Mikoto took in what Mai said before nodding and saying: "Firetruck!"

Mai was a little dumfounded. Mikoto was too innocent to think of such a question as perverted. She was saved!

For a while the game went on without too many problems. When Shizuru first asked Natsuki a question she ended up stuttering and blushing (which Chie found to be great material) and not answering at all. So Shizuru was the first to take off some clothing which was her jacket.

Natsuki was a little shocked at that, not wanting her girlfriend to be exposed in front of others but what could she do.

The next to fail was actually Mai since she also couldn't think of any useful answer.

Mikoto, without having any problems was to strip down.

Chie thought of a way to make the game a little more interesting. When Aoi asked her the next question she willingly answered wrong thus making Aoi lose a piece of clothing.

Aoi glared at her girlfriend, deciding to get right back to her next round. A war of the roses was coming up between those two.

Shizuru found it quite amusing what Chie had done and thought it would be a great idea to have her Natsuki losing a few pieces of clothing, too. Not too much since the naked Natsuki was only for Shizuru's eyes but she couldn't fight the urge to see her cute puppy blush.

This time Natsuki would try her best to clearly read out the question, after all Shizuru wouldn't have any problems answering it: "What is a four-letter word that ends in k and means the same as intercourse?"

Shizuru smiled, this would be a good one: "Ara, is that what Natsuki would like to do, having an intercourse with me?" Natsuki's reply was a beautiful (at least in Shizuru's opinion) blush and a look of horror as she figured Shizuru wouldn't answer the question correctly.

"Shi… SHIZURU!" Shizuru just kept smiling.

"Ah, I fear time's up, Natsuki-san." Chie interrupted the two.

"Does that mean...?"

"Ara, I think it's Natsuki's turn to lose a piece of clothing now~"

"WHAT STUPID RULES ARE THOSE! SHIZURU YOU TOTALLY DID THAT ON PURPOSE!

Shizuru just smiled saying: "I have no idea what Natsuki is talking about, fufufu."

Chie was madly taking pictures. One thing Natsuki figured – this was going to be a long night.

* * *

In the end, the first team to lose were Aoi and Chie, since those two willingly answered wrong all the time. The second team was Mai/Mikoto since Mikoto fell asleep midgame and thus wasn't able to answer anything anymore.

Ever since Natsuki was only in her underwear, Shizuru would answer every question correctly. Much to Natsuki's surprise but also much to her relief. She promised herself to get Shizuru back for that evening though. Oh and Chie. Chie was so gonna suffer for that.

Shizuru had no chance of keeping any clothes on since Natsuki couldn't answer a single question correctly. She'd always think of something perverted, start blushing and finally stuttering some incomprehensible words. It was worth watching it though.

After the game ended everyone was allowed to put their clothes back on. As everyone was leaving, Shizuru went next to Chie to have a little conversation with her: "Ara Harada-san what a great evening. I'm sure you have taken some great pictures."

"Ah kaichou-san, I sure have gotten some nice shots, yes."

"As you know all the Natsuki shots will be mine, ne? Of course I'll be paying the usual price."

"Of course, the same as always." After all Shizuru was a perpetual source of income.

"And about the few pictures of myself you have taken. Don't think I haven't seen that…"

"Ah, about those…" Chie laughed sheepishly.

"I'm sure you understand that I cannot have those circulate around the campus." A threatening smirk graced Shizuru's features, making the temperature drop by at least 10 degrees.

"Of… Of course kaichou-san, I never would've thought of selling those…"

"Ookini Harada-san. We should do that again soon." With that said and a quick bow she walked after Natsuki who had almost sprinted out of the room, never wanting to play that game again.

* * *

**Omake**

Shizuru and Natsuki in the student council room, the next Monday.

Natsuki: I won't forgive you for making me play that stupid game!

Shizuru: But my Natsuki didn't mind it when Harada-san told us about the rules.

Natsuki: BECAUSE YOU BLACKMAILED ME!

Shizuru: I don't remember blackmailing Natsuki at all.

Natsuki: QUOTE: 'Ara, I'm sure my Natsuki remembers that cute little pink bunny costume she wore during our last carnival party? If she doesn't want the pictures of that evening to be published she better plays that funny, innocent game with us, ne?' WHAT'S THAT IF NOT BLACKMAILING!

Shizuru: -giggling- Ara, that my dear Natsuki, is called 'persuading'

* * *

Meh, I still wanna see a pink-bunny-dressed Natsuki .__.


End file.
